You Decide
by silly wounds
Summary: What do you want my next story to be? Looking for Love or a new idea? VOTE IN YOUR REVIEW!


**So, I had this idea and it wouldn't leave my head. I'm putting the prologue of the idea ****20 Years of Lilly and Joe**** and ****Looking for Love**** in this file thing. And then after you guys read both, then you vote! If it's a tie, I'll figure it out.**

20 Years of Lilly and Joe

Prologue

Kevin's POV:

Every year, there was one day called 'Lilly and Joe Day'. Yes, cheesy, I know. I guess that's Lilly and Joe for you. But when Lilly and Joe had met, there was no mistaking they would be friends (A possibly more then that) forever.

My parents and Lilly's parents had known each other for a while, so of course, they got us to meet each other when…Well, when Lilly was born.

The first time Joe had met her…He…Well, he dropped her. After that, Ms. Truscott wouldn't let Joe go near her until she could walk. Joe had gotten yelled at after he dropped her so he really didn't want to see her.

But parents will be parents. Lilly was just 3 when she could walk and meet Joe. She had known our family for a while. My parents were like a second mom and dad to her.

After they met, at the age of around 7 (for Lilly), Lilly and Joe were inseparable. They were just friends and it was a bit weird having your best friend just going into grade 3 while Joe was just going into grade 6. But they made it through.

There was one day at the park though.. That was the day where they invented 'Lilly and Joe day'. We were all sitting around while Lilly reluctantly got Joe to push her on the swings. I can surprisingly remember almost every detail.

"_Joe, push harder!! I wanna touch the sky!" Lilly demanded. _

"_I'm pushing but you're too heavy!" Joe shot back._

"_Am not!" _

"_Are too!" _

"_Am not times infinity!!" _

"_Are to times Joe power!" _

Ok, before I continue, let me just tell you Joe wasn't a very mature 10 year old. But surprisingly, he's matured…Finally at age 27.

"_Huh?" Lilly jumped off the swing and turned towards Joe, hands on her hips. _

"_Joe power is the biggest power in the world!" Joe explained. _

"_No, Lilly power is. You know why? Because Lilly is the name of a flower. And there's flower power!! So Lilly power and flower power combined is so, so, __**so **__powerful." Lilly stated. _

"_Nu uh!" _

"_Uh huh!!" _

"_I have __**2**__ powers!!" Lilly spoke. _

"_Yeah? Well, I have my own day. So ha!" Joe said. _

"_Oh." Lilly looked upset. She put her head down and slowly walked towards her mom. _

"_Wait up Lilly!!" Joe called, running after her. She turned around and sniffled. _

"_What?" _

"_We can share my day!! It can be…it can be Lilly and Joe day!" Joe offered. Lilly's face immediately lit up. _

"_Really?!" Lilly exclaimed. _

"_Yeah!!" Joe agreed. _

"_Wait-What day is Lilly and Joe day going to be?" Lilly asked. _

"_Well…What's your favorite month?" Joe questioned. _

"_I like March. 'Cause my birthday's in March!" Lilly answered. _

"_And my favorite number is 1. It can be March 1__st__!" Joe concluded. Lilly shook her head continuously and ran towards Joe. She gave him and hug and buried her head in his shirt. Joe's eyes widened as he looked down at the __blonde__ in his arms. _

"_Thanks Joe." A muffled voice spoke. Joe was glowing as he savored the moment._

Yeah, so Joe had a crush on a 7 year old while he was 10. He wasn't exactly what you'd call normal.

But then again, that's what made Lilly fall in love with my brother.

Every single year, they celebrate Lilly and Joe day every March 1st. Nick records the whole week even if March 1st is on Wednesday. She introduced him to Miley; she got his brother in love. Nick and I think of Lilly like the worlds best sister.

But then again, Lilly's gone now. God has called her to heaven. He needed another angel and I know she's a perfect one.

She watches us all everyday.. Joe and Miley here her voice sometimes since they were closest. They think she's there…They see her in dreams. She guided us all through the right paths so far.

Tomorrow's March 21st. The day Lilly died and exactly one year from her death date.

Nick's talked us all into watching the DVD's of every single moment that had happened on Lilly and Joe day.

This is their story.

Looking for Love

Prologue

Joe's POV:

A lot of you would call it lame that Joe Gray, international Rockstar and heartthrob is going up for Looking For Love, the worlds biggest matchmaking show. Believe me, this was _not_ my choice. And you know what I have to say at the beginning of the show?

"Hello, my name is Joe Gray and I am looking for love." Yeah, no. That is the cheesiest, stupidest, biggest lie on the face of the earth.

First of all, I am _not _looking for love. There's more fish in the see and I haven't gotten to all of them yet. I'm not ready to settle down or fall in love.

So, I kind of acted like a total jerk, yes, but I just don't want to fall in love with some girl. Not yet anyway.

This was all too much. Honestly, being set up with 15 girls, going on dates with all of them, having them fight for you, impressing you, and then crying once they get booted off? Not exactly my idea of fun.

But then again, who said this was going to be fun? My brothers set this whole thing up as a present for turning 21.

The girls that had entered or applied, I didn't know. People were depending on me to fall in love with one of them and either have them be my girlfriend or marry one.

My fate was being decided once I walked onto that stage and saw those girls standing there. I had to choose one by the end of 9 weeks.

I had to fall in _love _within 9 weeks.

I don't even remember the last time I've been in love. All of my last girlfriends had just been hook ups or flings. None of them I actually loved. I just…dated them.

And then broke up with them.

Let's just say out of the…What, 10 girls I've gone out with, only 1 has broken up with me and that because the band was going on a 9 month tour and she didn't want to have a long distance relationship.

All these thoughts were going through my head…Love. I'd say that's the most complicated, complex, most meaningful word I've ever heard.

4 letters can decide the rest of your life.. Honestly, I've never sat down and thought about love for 2 hours straight? What guy has?

Right, Nick. But then again, he's _in love_. And I won't admit it, but out of every single guy in the world, I'm jealous of him.

The way Miley looks at him or the way he can act himself around her is just…It's like nothing I've ever seen before. He knows he's going to marry her.

I've never had a girl look at me like that or looked at a girl like he does. I want to though, I do. _**I've never been in love**_. Yes, stupid, lame, whatever. I know. I'm 21, had more then 7 girlfriends and I've never been in love.

I break up with girls before I fall in love with them and then date someone else to forget the girl I dated before. That's my theory. Date, break, then date again. It's pretty easy because it doesn't hurt. After the first 2-3 girls you break up with, you get over the whole crying scene.

I have never cried during a break up and I'm proud of it.

Nick and Kevin say I have no heart. Screw that.

"Joe!! Joe, get your butt down here. It's time to go!" Nick called up the stairs. I sighed and walked down the stairs.

_3 days later…_

"My name is Joe Gray, and I am looking for love."


End file.
